


111. An end to a few days of service

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [111]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	111. An end to a few days of service

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): an end to a few days of service  
 **players only. backdated to mid-February; takes place the day after[things go sort of pear-shaped](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/28881.html).**

Stretching gingerly when he wakes, every muscle having tightened and every bruise having blossomed during the night, Luke eases out from under the covers and slips into the bathroom, checking out his shoulders, ass and thighs in the mirror. If Alex is willing, he'll have to get him to take some more pictures later today. For now, he takes a couple more pills and gently stretches out his body, knowing he needs to be able to _move_ if he's going to convince his sir to continue with their original plans.

Feeling a little more limber, and having prepped thoroughly, he crawls back onto the bed and up his sir, kissing Alex's throat and then his mouth and then nuzzling his way under the covers, working his way down.

It's usual that Alex's cock wakes up long before the rest of him. And with Luke attacking him in his sleep with such single-minded determination... Alex moans, groggy, his mind fuzzy. But his cock is hard as a spike.

Making a quick detour for both nipples and hipbones, Luke licks a long line from the base of Alex's cock to the tip and again before taking his sir into his mouth and swallowing him down.

Still mostly asleep, Alex surges upward, seeking more of that delicious heat. He comes awake with a start, looking around wildly for an instant. Then he groans and relaxes, threading his fingers into Luke's hair and giving himself up to his boy.

Purring happily, Luke fucks his mouth on Alex's cock, holding nothing back, throat muscles aching as he takes him deep, nose pressed tight against wiry curls with every downward movement.

It's a total ambush, and it's overwhelming. Alex suddenly tightens his grip on Luke's hair and thrusts into his lover's throat, and it's mere seconds before he spills hot with a shout to echo off the walls.

Sheer satisfaction courses through Luke as Alex spurts down his throat. He swallows every last drop, licking his lips as he eases off and smiles up at his sir. "Good morning."

Alex feels kind of like he's been smashed in the head with a mallet. He blinks open bleary eyes and stares vaguely down at his boy. "You look... look awfully pleased with yourself," he says softly, when he's once again capable of speech.

Luke laughs. "That's because your boy _is_ awfully pleased with himself," he says, pushing up onto his hands and knees and prowling up Alex's body only to plant a kiss right on his lips. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. I had you in my arms." Alex licks into Luke's mouth, tasting the two of them, mingled. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Pretty good. I was sore when I got up," Luke says, never anything less than completely honest with Alex, no matter how tempting it is to hold back in this case. "But I took a couple ibuprofen and did some stretching and now I'm good. As you saw." He grins and kisses Alex again.

"You're very very good," Alex assures him, tangling his fingers in Luke's hair. For long moments he loses himself in his lover's kiss, feeling like the world might just be perfect. "What do you want to do today?" he murmurs, pressing soft kisses along the line of Luke's throat. "Do you want to go out somewhere? Or maybe just kick around here?"

"I was hoping you'd let your boy finish serving you as planned," Luke says softly, trying not to be swayed from his goal by those intoxicating kisses.

"Mm-- what?" Alex pulls back to look at his boy, surprised. After the way things went yesterday, is Luke actually fucking serious? "No. No, _älskling_ ," he insists, shaking his head. "We're not doing that."

Luke frowns even though he was expecting the answer, or some variation on it. "Why not? I'm fine now and I was just... emotional last night."

"...Emotional?" Alex repeats, like he doesn't quite understand the word. "Luke, this isn't because of you. You're amazing. But I made a big mistake - a few, actually - and..." he shrugs. "I can't... I need to..." he trails off, frustrated with himself.

"Need to what?" Luke asks. "I don't think you did anything wrong. I was never in any actual danger and you took care of me when I needed it," he points out. "And I'm only here for a few more days. Please?"

Blinking, Alex pushes himself up to sit back against the headboard. "No, it's... no. It's not about... not about what you think it is. Okay? I just... I need time to work through it. You know, I need to figure out all the places I fucked up, so that..." He spreads his hands out, palms up. "We'll try it again some other time."

"You don't think it's like anything else?" Luke says, unwilling to give up just yet. "The longer you put it off, the bigger a deal it becomes. Like if you fell off a bike, you wouldn't take a few weeks off, you'd get right back on."

Secretly, Alex knows that Luke is right. But he also knows damn well that he doesn't think they'd try service again even in a few months, and not a hard beating either. Those two things could just be phased out of their kinky repertoire, ignored to death... if only Luke would just let it fucking happen. "You-- I-- fuck!" Completely exasperated, Alex beats his head gently against the wall. "I don't think you get it."

"Then explain it to me, because no, I don't get it," Luke says, shifting closer. "I'm telling you I want this from you, you know I'd safeword if I needed to because I already have before, and nothing you did or didn't do yesterday harmed me."

Alex can't meet Luke's eyes. Can't look at his boy at all, because he's sure that if he does then he'll just fucking lose his shit. He scrubs a hand hard over his face, and tries to find something to stare at out the window. Finally he says, his voice so soft it's nearly a whisper, "I... I can't have you... messed-up like that. Upset. I can't have you be off balance."

Luke's chest clenches tight and he just watches Alex for a moment before shifting even closer again, his hand on his sir's thigh. "But it's only temporary," he says softly. "The moment you hold me in your arms and tell me I'm your good boy and that you love me, it makes everything okay."

"No, it's not. It's not okay," Alex snaps, feeling cornered. "Luke, you..." He exhales hard, and squeezes his lover's hand. "You're my rock," he whispers. "You're always calm, and you can always find something to smile about, and you always treat people well even if you're pissed off. And I'm... not." He frowns, working hard to give an explanation that actually makes sense. "I depend on you to keep me chilled out. So if you... you're... you know, like, like yesterday. It freaks me the hell out. I fucking panic."

Luke wraps his arms around Alex and hugs him hard. "I love you so much," he whispers. "And I'm sorry I scared you yesterday."

"No," Alex argues instantly, although he takes Luke in and wraps around him just as tightly. "You didn't do anything wrong. _I_ scared me, Luke. When we play with shit that heavy, it's critical that I remain in control at all times. That I'm _aware_ of your mental state, and that I adjust my plans as we go, not just steamroll right over you no matter what, only just because I've already decided that's what we're going to do." Alex sighs, inhaling deeply and letting the familiar scent of his lover soothe him. "You are my whole world, _älskling_. I want to give you everything in my power that you want. But I need to keep my shit together, or I won't do either of us any favors."

"Okay, and I get that. I am listening and I understand your concerns," Luke says slowly, carefully, feeling his way through this. "But I don't get how taking time away will solve that. I know when I put things off they only become bigger in my mind and it becomes harder to tackle them."

Alex is silent for long moments. He's contemplating his lover's words seriously, giving them the respect and consideration they deserve. "Maybe," he says softly, gathering his courage, "maybe we can just set those two things aside. I mean, I can still beat you, but just not that hard. And we can do service, but not for long periods of time." He licks his lips. "Okay?"

Luke sits back a little, studying Alex's face. His eyes. "Is that what you really want?" he asks. "Because it's not what I want and I don't think it would make you happy either."

 _Fuck!_ Alex's shoulders slump, and he tries to keep a lid on all the conflicting emotions roiling within him. "No," he whispers finally. "No, I don't want that. Beatings, service... those are really important to me. Important to me _with you_ ," he clarifies. "But love, you're more important. I can't risk you."

It feels so good to hear Alex say that. That Luke is more important to him than any kink, any desire he might have, but still... "It means so much to me that you feel that way," Luke says. "It really does, but what do you think would have happened last night if you hadn't called an end to things?"

"...That I'd feel even shittier than I do now?" Alex hazards, trying to think. "But my hugest fear in this scenario is that you wouldn't trust me as much anymore." He reaches to lay his hand on Luke's bare knee, just to touch. "That you wouldn't feel safe with me." God, what a fucking nightmare that would be.

"That would never happen," Luke says, shaking his head. "Not with something like last night. Now if you fucked around behind my back, or ignored my safeword, that's different," he points out, "but I wouldn't be marrying you and you wouldn't be my sir if I didn't trust that you will always have my best interests at heart." He pauses, laying his hand over Alex's. "And you have to trust that we'll always make things okay after. That even if I cry and fall apart and completely lose it, I'm only doing so because I _know_ you'll put me back together - that you'll make everything right again."

Alex might be carved from granite, still as he is at the moment. "You won't walk," he says softly, a non-question because he needs to hear the promise from his lover's lips. "Even if I make a bad call? Even if I scare you, you'll stick around and wait until we can both talk it out?"

"I won't walk," Luke assures him, even though he can't even imagine being in such a situation with Alex, who he trusts implicitly. "Not ever. I wouldn't do that to you, or us."

Alex sighs heavily, tension beginning to flow out of him. He reaches out and takes Luke into his arms again, pulling his lover to sit across his lap. "I love you," he whispers, pressing his face to Luke's shoulder. "You're everything to me. I need you." All things that he's said before. But, all truths that he feels define him to his core.

Luke wraps himself around Alex. "I know, and I'm yours," he whispers back. "Always. Nothing will change that, I promise."

For long moments they sit that way, until Alex's heart rate returns to normal. Luke's body molds itself to his so perfectly, and peacefulness floods him to his fingertips. "I accept your service, boy," he finally says, his voice soft. And then he adds, less formally, "I would love it if you'd serve me more, Luke."

"Thank you, sir," Luke whispers, after a moment of just savouring those words, of the rightness behind them. And then he smiles. "Should we start with pancakes?"

"Definitely. And for your sake, I will even endeavor not to demonstrate what terrible lubricant maple syrup makes," Alex teases with a grin, stealing another kiss before letting Luke go.

Luke laughs then gives Alex a look, curiosity getting the best of him. "Have you really tried it?"

"Yes. Trust me, it's way too fucking sticky. You might as well use peanut butter," Alex tells his lover with a laugh. He rolls out of bed and turns the shower taps on full-blast, his mind now racing ahead with possibilities of what they might try today. Since, after all, they're actually going to be trying things.

In the kitchen, Luke cooks up a huge stack of pancakes, softly singing to himself as he places them in the oven to keep warm and fries up half a pound of bacon to go with them. He feels so much better now than he did last night, like they've truly settled things, his heart lighter, unable to stop smiling as he brews their coffee and sets the table.

When Alex joins him again, his hair is still shower-damp, and he's wearing only a loose pair of jeans and a gray tank top. "What's your pain level like this morning? Truly, once, and then we might not have to talk about it again."

Luke smiles, leaning against the counter beside the stove as he turns to gaze up at his sir. "I was really stiff when I got up but now I'm just sort of sore and achey. I took a couple ibuprofen though."

Alex heaves an aggrieved sigh. "And I suppose you're still going to insist that you want to be fucked, and I shouldn't take it easy on you when it comes to making you kneel and crawl and blah blah blah..." He lays his hands lightly on Luke's hips, dropping his head to rest against Luke's forehead.

Luke nods, eyes sparkling, tilting his mouth up for a kiss. "Yup."

"God, you're so demanding," Alex whines, pretty sure that they both know he's full of shit. He presses his lips gently to his lover's, at first. Then he licks slowly into Luke's mouth, tasting him, thrusting with his tongue and making it a kiss of complete possession.

Forgetting all about the food for a moment, Luke wraps his arms around Alex's neck and moans into the kiss, their tongues tangling, his body responding eagerly, reminding Luke _he_ hasn't come yet today.

Sliding his hands over Luke's lusciously naked body, Alex moans softly. He cups Luke's ass and drags him in even tighter, rubbing against his lover. Then, with a last suck of Luke's bottom lip, Alex steps back. "It's beautiful outside. You'll serve me there," he orders quietly, pulling open the kitchen sliders and stepping out onto the sun-washed patio.

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, standing there for a moment, stunned as always by the effect his sir has on him. But finally he plates up the food and transfers the cutlery and napkins to a tray and takes everything out to the patio.

In a week or so, Alex predicts that he'll be doing away with clothing entirely on sunny days like this spent on the patio; that always seems like the height of luxury to him. For now though, he stretches out on a custom-designed double-sized cushy lounger, more than long and wide enough to comfortably accommodate two large men. He cracks one eye open and squints against the sun, grinning at his lover. "You are so beautiful."

Luke smiles. "Thank you." Unable to stop as he sets the tray on a table beside the lounger and kneels on the lounger beside Alex, leaning in for another kiss. "Do you want me to feed you?" he asks, his smile widening.

"Yes, I do," Alex answers, carding his fingers through Luke's thick hair. "Take care of me, boy. Be your sir's comforts."

Luke beams at Alex. He can't help it. He's just so thrilled they're doing this. Curling his feet in under him, he pulls the table in closer and puts Alex's plate within easy reach, picking up a slice of nicely crispy bacon and offering it to his sir with his fingers.

There's no stopping the soft moan of pleasure that spills from Alex's lips. He carefully bites off morsels until the slice is gone, then licks a last few drops of grease from Luke's fingers.

"Mm." Luke swallows hard, his cock jerking at the feel of Alex's tongue on his fingers. "I don't think I can hand-feed you pancakes," he murmurs, sitting up a little so he can cut them into bite-sized pieces, one of which he picks up with a fork and brings to his sir's mouth.

Alex grins, and tidily eats the proffered bite. "Make sure you feed yourself, too," he says softly. "I don't want you wasting away on me." He turns more on his side and lightly draws his fingertips over Luke's thigh.

"I don't think there's any danger of that," Luke says, smiling, a slight shiver running through him at that touch, but he takes a bite before feeding another to Alex. "Any idea what you want for dinner tonight?" Lunch is never any problem. He can just cobble together sandwiches or a salad from what's in the kitchen, but dinner might require things to be put out or prepped in advance.

"Leftovers," Alex answers, wanting to leave it at that; it's not like either of them ate much of dinner last night. "Just one more bite for me," he murmurs, nuzzling Luke's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Luke asks, taking a bite before he offers Alex the last from his plate. "There's more bacon."

"Good. I'll be hungry again soon." Alex huffs a soft laugh, and slips his hand in between Luke's thighs. "Did you always tend to cook for an army, or is that only since you met me?"

It takes a moment for Luke to respond, his attention flittering to that hand so close to his cock. "Um. I used to sometimes when it was just me, if it was something I could freeze or put in the fridge and eat for a few days, but I think my eyes tend to be bigger than my stomach and I always worry about not cooking enough."

Alex grins crookedly. "My grandmother was like that when I was growing up," he says, shutting his eyes and thinking back. "We'd make fun of her, like, 'Who are you expecting? An invading army?' And she'd get angry and hit us with wooden spoons and say that invading armies were not things to be laughed about. And _then_ , everyone at the table had to take seconds, or they were in big trouble. But if she didn't _see_ you take them, then they didn't count." Opening his eyes again, Alex gives Luke a quick but thorough kiss before pulling his tank top off over his head. Then he reaches to drop down the back of the lounger, and sprawls to relax on his front. "My shoulders are kind of tight."

"Let me put this stuff in the kitchen, and I'll grab some oil," Luke says with a smile, gathering their dishes.

Smiling, Alex waits. He knows he is completely unworthy of Luke, and knows that the cosmos are simply unfair that way sometimes, and he's just damn fucking lucky that it's all unfair in _his_ favor this time. It just sucks to be someone else. Because he's got Luke, and he's not sharing.

Luke makes quick work of the dishes, most of them going into the dishwasher, the rest into the sink to soak. They can wait until later. He fetches the massage oil - sweet almond - from his nightstand and grabs a towel from the linen closet before heading back out to the patio. Aside from his almost constant state of arousal, there's such a sense of peace in this, in serving Alex, in being a good boy for his sir. "Here we go," he announces, climbing back onto the lounger and throwing a leg over Alex, settling low on his back. "Is that okay?"

"Mmm, perfect." Alex stretches his arms loosely to the sides, needing no further pillow than the lounge cushion. He loves feeling Luke on top of him like this, the warm secure weight of him, a sensuous anchor. It settles him even deeper in the blink of an eye.

"Good." Luke pours some oil into his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it before starting in on Alex's shoulders, thumbs working to loosen tense muscle at the base of his neck and just to the sides. "I love this stuff. It smells so good. Way better than that other oil we had."

"Live and learn," Alex snickers. He rolls his shoulders and makes a soft sound of pleasure, relaxing beneath his lover's touch once more.

Luke works his way along both arms, out to Alex's wrists and fingers before moving to his upper back. He's supremely focused on this one thing, on making Alex feel good, like there's nothing else in the world but his hands and the pleasure he's giving him. His sir.

Alex feels like he's melting away, dissolving into individual molecules. He should probably catch himself before he relaxes into sleep, anyway. "Hey," he whispers, reaching up to catch one of Luke's wrists in a loose grip. "I want you to do my front now."

"Yes, sir," Luke agrees, shifting with only a slight wince so Alex can turn over beneath him. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of Alex's hard cock, pressed almost obscenely against the front of his jeans. "Would you like me to take those off?" he asks with a nod. "So I don't get oil on them." Of course.

"Good thinking," Alex agrees. He stacks his hands beneath his head and squints up at Luke, a mischievous smile playing over his lips. If Luke takes his jeans off then that'll certainly get them greasy, much greasier than if Alex did the job himself. He couldn't care less.

Luke wipes his hands on the towel he brought out, but there's no question his fingers are still oily. The sweet almond stuff gets into every nook and cranny. He shifts back a little again, the bruises on his ass complaining but his cock jerks with the pain and he moans softly as he reaches for Alex's jeans, slowly unzipping them to reveal that huge hard cock underneath.

A soft hiss of relief spills from Alex's lips when the pressure finally eases. He reaches out to touch Luke's shoulder, slowly stroking along the base of his lover's throat, caressing the intricate collar. Watching him.

Whimpering, his eyes half-closing in sheer pleasure at that caress, Luke eases the jeans down Alex's hips and then moves so he can pull them free from his legs before resuming position. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs, pouring more oil into his hands.

"You are so biased," Alex teases, grinning up at his boy. "It comes with the collar."

"Is that it?" Luke teases back, smiling, lightly spreading the oil over Alex's chest before he starts back in on his massage again, very deliberately ignoring his sir's cock for the moment.

"That is it, absolutely. You just try thinking some other dom looks hot. The Earth would begin to slip off its axis, I'd have to go and dismantle the guy, gravity as we know it would cease to be..." Alex trails his fingertip over a few links of the gleaming collar, then drops his arm back down to his side. He behaves himself beautifully, very respectfully, doesn't interfere with Luke's service. For, like, a minute. Then he slides his hands up Luke's thighs, gently squeezing the strong muscles.

Luke laughs. "Like anyone else could compare to you," he says, fingers moving lower, his breath catching as Alex's hands move closer to his own erection.

"Well..." Alex gives a lazy shrug. "There's you." He traces light circles over Luke's hipbones, just savouring the touch of warm smooth skin.

"You only think that because of the collar," Luke says with a grin, unable to resist.

"You're accusing _me_ of biased thinking?" Alex's eyes widen in exaggerated shock. "Are you suggesting that if I put my collar on some other boy," he says, dropping his hands to trail his fingertips along the tender inner juncture where hip meets thigh, "then I'll suddenly find him totally irresistible?"

Shit. He sort of walked into that one. "Don't even think about it," Luke says, abandoning the massage for some hands-on convincing, his oiled fingers wrapping around Alex's cock.

Alex's gaze flicks downward, then back up to Luke's face in question. "Explain yourself, boy. Last I looked, that's nowhere near my aching shoulders." Not that he wants Luke to stop, oh hell no.

Luke stills but only for a second before sliding his hand up and down, stroking slowly. "Your boy thought maybe this needed more immediate attention," he murmurs, watching Alex, trying to gauge his reaction. "Sir."

"My boy's making a lot of assumptions," Alex muses, then shrugs a little. "Of course, he did also make breakfast." His grin winks, and he reaches to cup Luke's ass, dipping his fingers deep into the cleft and then just pressing just one fingertip inside.

Luke moans, cock jumping at the penetration. "Please," he whispers, wrapping his other hand around Alex's cock and stroking, slowly, two-handed, his sir's cock never left untouched.

"Please?"

"Please, sir," Luke whispers, never faltering in his strokes, his hole hungrily grasping at that single fingertip. "Your boy wants more. Whatever you'll give him."

"That's because my boy is a greedy little slut," Alex replies, working to keep his voice even, in spite of Luke's intoxicating touch. "I approve, of course." He pulls his hands away and nods at his lover. "Fuck yourself on me. Show me the way you want it."

A whimper spills from Luke's lips and he nods, reaching for the towel to wipe his hands. He moves forward, shifting so he's got Alex's cock against his hole, lined up perfectly, then sinks down, moaning, long and low, as he impales himself completely. "Oh, fuck..."

Alex groans and arches into the hot grasp of his boy's body. "Yes," he gasps, wrapping his hands around Luke's hips, fingertips digging into bruised flesh. "Oh, fuck yes!"

Luke moans, nodding his agreement as he lifts and drops, taking Alex in completely again and again, his hole stretching to take it all.

Gritting his teeth, Alex tries to stay focused and watch. Because Luke looks like an absolute god, rising over him in the sunshine. And the sensuous motion of his hips, fuck yes. It seems it is possible to die happy.

"Oh, god," Luke breathes, his movements starting to speed up a little. "You feel so good..." His cock jerking at the pressure against his prostate.

"Because you were made for me," Alex murmurs huskily. "You fit me so perfectly." He closes one hand around Luke's cock and begins to stroke, fondling and tugging at Luke's balls with his other.

"Oh, god, sir!" Luke cries out, caught between fucking himself on Alex's cock and shoving forward into his hands, his rhythm faltering slightly before he recovers. "Oh, fuck, _please_..."

"You'd better make it good for me, boy," Alex growls, but he can't keep his eyes from sparkling the way they do. "Make me come and then you can, too."

Whining softly, Luke doubles his efforts, riding Alex hard and fast, every muscle in his body tensed, aching, straining toward his sir's completion.

Now Alex lets his eyes slip shut, but it's so that he can focus more totally on the feeling of Luke taking him, taking him over. "Yes," he whispers, his climax beginning to unfurl, rising to consume him. "Yes!" he shouts, his hand roughly working Luke's cock as he explodes hot inside his boy.

Luke cries out sharply when he feels that searing rush inside him, his body hesitating, right on the precipice, for only a moment before he follows Alex over, hot seed spurting over his sir's fingers.

Gasping for breath, Alex strains upward, every muscle in his body working to become one with his lover. Then he relaxes with a huffed sigh, and pulls Luke down to lie atop him, his arms wrapping around his boy and keeping him safe and close.

Muscles still clenching around Alex's cock inside him, Luke shivers and snuggles in close, his lips brushed over Alex's throat. "I love you," he whispers. "So much." Too much it seems sometimes, like it might just overwhelm him, swallow him up. But it's a risk he's willing to take, to be loved by Alex in return, have this amazing man in his life. His lover. His sir.

"You're mine," Alex whispers in reply, stroking his hand over Luke's lower back. "And I'm yours. Always."

Luke nods, smiling against Alex's skin. "Always."  



End file.
